


scream it louder into my heart

by manillak



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Annoyed Barista Hajime, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, barista, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manillak/pseuds/manillak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi Hajime was not a patient man, but he'd be damned if tolerance wasn't his forte at this point.</p><p>Cafe au with barista Hajime and customer Oikawa</p>
            </blockquote>





	scream it louder into my heart

**Author's Note:**

> okay sorry about this one, really  
> im really sorry about the ending im just sorry

Iwaizumi Hajime was very grateful for his life. He was luckier than most twenty-three year olds in the way that he had a fully paid scholarship from a prestigious university, a part-time job where he could make enough money to live comfortably in a fairly decent apartment, and managed to have enough free time to hang out with his friends on his days off. (If friends is what he could could call Hanamaki and Matsukawa, the annoying little shits).

 

He really did have a great life. It was just that sometimes, he wondered if God had cursed him by surrounding him with the most irksome people to ever exist. 

 

It was during his job as a barista that he had to exercise his tolerance the most. Customers would come in, stand in line, Iwaizumi would write down their order and ask them to sit. He’d call their name once their drink was ready and they’d take it and sit back down again. 

 

It was a great system. He couldn't have thought of a better one himself. 

 

But some people in this world just have to mess everything up wherever they go. Iwaizumi likes to call them troublemaker customers, or alternatively, dickheads (Much to the distaste of Suga-san, so he only used that name when the silver-haired man wasn't working at the machines with him).

  
It took a hell of a lot of patience to deal with troublemaker customers, and Iwaizumi Hajime was not a patient man. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hello, welcome to Seijou’s. May I take your order?”. 

“Um- hello!”, the man in front of Iwaizumi spluttered helplessly. “Yes- uh, I'd like a coffee.”.

Raising a single eyebrow, Iwaizumi frowned at the customer, who had strange black hair that made his head resemble a turnip. 

“What kind of coffee?”.

The man burned red, eyes widening in realization. 

“Oh, I'm sorry! A regular cappuccino, please!”, he bowed harshly, hitting his head on the counter, a loud  _ clank _ ringing through the air. The customer yelped in pain before straightening, even redder in the face. 

“And your nam-”,

“I’m Kindaichi Yuutarou!”.

Iwaizumi scribbled it down onto a cup. 

“And… Your name is?”, the man, Kindaichi, asked hesitantly in a voice an octave higher. 

Iwaizumi’s eyes tilted upward, head not moving. The pen paused in the middle of the stroke. 

“Iwaizumi?”, he answered warily, more like a question. When the man just stood there, Hajime’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“You can go sit down, you know.”, he snapped, as little harshness in his voice as he could manage. 

“O-Okay!”.

_ Weird,  _ Iwaizumi thought to himself, heating up the milk for the coffee. 

“He has a crush on you, Iwaizumi-kun.”, Suga’s explained from next to him, preparing the espresso. Hajime turned to look at him, confused. 

“Huh?”.

Sugawara just looked amused. 

“The kid’s a regular. I think he comes in here solely to spy on you. You could be a bit more charitable, you know.”. Suga smiled softly. “He’s staring at you right now, in fact.”

Sure enough, Iwaizumi looked up to see Kindaichi’s eyes following him from behind a menu, despite having already ordered. The man froze when he saw he had been caught and immediately busied himself in staring at his feet. 

“But, the guy looks like he just got out of highschool.”.

“Who can blame him?”, Hanamaki chirped from the crack in between the machines. He had been standing there the entire time, listening to the conversation. 

“Take off your shirt for him, Iwaizumi! I'm sure he’d appreciate your washboard abs!”, Matsukawa added in, laughing and high-fiving Maki. 

“Shut up, dumbasses!”, Hajime really didn't need any endurance wasted on his fellow employees. They just sniggered to themselves. He sometimes wondered if they even got payed, since the two didn't seem to do much at Seijou except annoy Iwaizumi. 

Sugawara placed the cup in Hajime’s hands, smiling encouragingly. 

“Give a small smile when he comes to collect it, okay?”. 

The man whirled into the staff room in a flash of silver before he could hear Iwaizumi’s cry of ‘ _ But I don’t even like him!’. _

Huffing grouchily, he stood back at the counter and announced, ‘ _ Kindaichi Yuutarou’.  _

The man was in front of him in less than a second, tripping over his own feet much of the way. 

“Your regular cappuccino.”, Iwaizumi repeated, pausing on the way to hand it over to him. He looked at the man. The guy really was young, maybe two or three years younger than him. Looking Kindaichi in the eye, Hajime tilted his lips up uncomfortably, a graceless, clumsy smile appearing on his face. 

In shock, Kindaichi almost dropped his coffee. His eyes lit up, cheeks growing red once more. The smile slipped off Iwaizumi’s face, worried if he was was going to cry. His eyes did seem to glaze over with tears before the man snapped them shut, bowing once again. (Hajime winced, though the man thankfully didn't hit his head this time).

“Thank you, Iwaizumi-san!”, he called out, as if Iwaizumi had bestowed some great honour on him. 

“Uh- yeah. No problem. Come again.”, Iwaizumi really didn't know what to say. 

Kindaichi ran out of the door of the shop, fist-pumping the air as he got outside, unaware of the huge cafe windows he was standing in front of. 

Whoops and claps burst out behind Iwaizumi. He spun around on his heel, ears burning, to see Hanamaki and Matsukawa wiping tears from their eyes and applauding him dramatically. 

“Hajime, you soft soul!”

“You fulfilled that boy’s dreams.”.

The two fell over each other laughing as Iwaizumi roared to them exactly where they could shove it. Rubbing his temples and sighing, he trudged back over to the counter, feeling even more drained than usual. 

_ ‘It's going to be a long day’. _

 

* * *

 

_ 24 minutes.  _

Iwaizumi was so close.  The time until the end of his shift was so near.  _ 23 minutes till 8pm.  _ The seconds seemed to pass faster than usual. God was rooting for him today. 

He tapped his fingers on the counter. There were barely two customers present, and it didn't look like many more would be coming in; Not until Hajime switched out with Yahaba, at least. It was  _ that  _ poor bastard’s job to deal with the substantially busier night shift. 

From the back room, Iwaizumi could hear the quiet buzz of Hanamaki and Matsukawa playing shitty hip-hop music on their outdated flip-phones. He clicked his tongue in annoyance, about to barge in and tell them off for trying to disturb the customers.

“Oi, dumbasses,”, he creaked open the door and stuck his head through. His friend’s heads zipped to face him, shock momentarily plastered on their faces before easing into smug grins. 

“Shut off that music. We still have customers outside.”.

Hanamaki leaned back on his chair. 

“And what if we don't, Hajime?”.

“Can't we all just have a dance party together?”, came Matsukawa’s addition. He really didn't have time for this. Despite being pleased at how smoothly time was going by, and by how short a while it was until he'd be in his bed, Iwaizumi still had no tolerance for any bullshit right now. It had been a long day. 

The words fell out of his mouth before he could debate whether or not they were too harsh.

“I'm calling Sugawara.”.

A chill fell over the three employees. 

“Shit, but-- isn't he out with Daichi-san?”.

“You wouldn't, Hajime.”.

To further his point, Hajime pulled out his own phone from his pocket. All colour drained from the two’s faces. The music immediately stopped. 

“You're a sick man, Iwaizumi.”, Matsukawa grimaced, narrowing his eyes at an entertained Hajime who was laughing, swinging the door shut behind him. 

When he returned to the counter, he saw there were two new customers sitting at a table; A man with silky brown hair and a woman, petite with a thick black fringe. He scolded himself for not having been there in time. Grabbing a menu and a notepad, Hajime stalked over to their table. 

“Hello, may I take your order?”.

The couple looked up at him. Both of them were good-looking and sophisticated, groomed perfectly and wearing crisp, expensive clothing. Though Seijou cafè wasn't exactly a shabby establishment and was one of the classier cafes in town, the two still looked much too high-end to be sitting there. The man was startlingly attractive with milky skin and chocolate eyes, but the plastic expression on his face made Iwaizumi want to punch it off. Though maybe it was just the day he was having. 

“I'll have a mixed berry chiller.”, the woman spoke, cute and girlish. She giggled for no apparent reason and looked over at the man, who was still gazing at Iwaizumi. 

“And I'll have an ice tea.”. His voice was glossy and practiced. 

“Coming right up.”, Hajime answered in monotone, striding back behind the counter, over to the machines. 

Seven minutes later, (he had checked the clock longingly at least thrice as he made the order), Hajime approached the table again, tray in hand with both the drinks balanced on it. He sighed and glanced at the door, praying for Yahaba to arrive early. Fatigue and irritableness were weighing down on his shoulders, like usual after he had a particularly long day. Now he thought about it, he didn't get much sleep last night. 

As he approached the table, a strange coughing sound came to his ears. High pitched and shaky, it were coming from the woman, who had her face in her hands. Hajime had already arrived, standing near the table, when he realized that they were sobs. 

_ Shit.  _

And he was so close to his shift being over. 

Frozen in awkwardness and shock, Hajime stood over the two, holding the tray near his chest. 

The couple didn't look up at him, though he didn't think the woman could, at this point. The man had a distorted smile on his face and dark circles under his eyes, seeming tired. Iwaizumi could relate to him there. 

“Aww, Nori-chan, don't be like that.”, he whined breezily, much too cheerful for the situation. “It's all for the best.”.

The woman snapped up at the words as if an electric shock had buzzed through her body. Before Hajime could pull it away, she grabbed her drink off the tray and threw it at the man, the chiller splashing him straight in the face, dripping down and staining his white button-up.

She scrunched up her tear-streaked face and spat the harsh words at him,

“Never speak to me again.”. And with that, she stormed out of the cafè, dignifiedly whipping her coat behind her. 

The silence in the shop was tangible and long, until Hajime broke it, wordlessly handing a wad of napkins to the man in front of him. He accepted them pleasantly, and for some reason, he didn't seem at all upset. In fact, the man was smiling charmingly at Hajime as he wiped off his face and neck. 

“You okay?”, Hajime asked him, just to diffuse some of the tension in the air. 

“Never better.”, the man smiled in return. “She was never really my type.”.

“Why did you date her in the first place, then?”, he scowled at the man’s carefree attitude. 

The brunet took the cup of iced tea off of the tray, stirring it around and taking a sip. 

“It keeps my mother happier than if I dated who I actually wanted.”.  He raised his eyebrows at Hajime, almost in invitation to ask more. 

“Right.”, Hajime decided to end the conversation there. He turned on his heel and swiftly marched back behind the counter. 

_ 12 minutes.  _

When he turned back, the man was leaning his elbows on the counter, looking at Hajime. 

“What?”. He was firmly weirded out by the strangeness of this man. 

“What's your name?”, he asked tersely. 

“Why?”.

“Aww, c’mon. I just broke up with my girlfriend. Have a heart.”.

Hajime scoffed. 

“You don't seem all that upset about it.”.

“I already told you, I'm not.”. The glittering look in the man’s chocolatey eyes was intense and inviting; It was almost a challenge that Hajime didn't know if he was ready to accept. 

“...Iwaizumi Hajime.”.

The customer smiled, amused. 

“Oikawa Tooru.”.

“Oikawa, unless you want to order something, I kind of want to go home.”. 

Instead of leaving in a huffy mess like he expected, Oikawa laughed at the words, the sound chiming through the air. 

“I'll go Iwa-chan, only if you give me your number.”.

Iwaizumi turned beet-red. 

“You get flustered so easily, Iwa-chan.”, the man was grinning deviously. 

“Don't call me that! You have no shame, do you?”, Hajime ranted off. “You broke up with that woman not even five minutes ago.”.

“Iwa-chaaann,”, Oikawa whined. “You're so mean.”.

Before Iwaizumi could do anything except scowl harder, Yahaba entered the store, walking in carelessly with his boyfriend, Kyotani trailing behind him.

“I'll take that from you, Iwauzumi-san.”, the employee grinned, waltzing behind the counter. Kyotani made a beeline for the back room, where he usually sat, despite not working at Seijou’s. He always arrived with Yahaba and seated himself at the cafè. Due to him intimidating nature, no one really questioned it. 

“See you tomorrow, Yahaba.”, Iwaizumi said goodbye as quickly as he could, ignoring Oikawa trailing him, nagging him for ‘just a date? Please, Iwa-chan. You're missing a great opportunity here, you know?’.

Hajime sighed and turned to look at Oikawa. He felt like a tired mother when he consoled the man,

“Oikawa, go home, make yourself some tea or something, and think about what you want. What  _ you really  _ want, okay?”.

Oikawa seemed slightly astounded at the his words, pulling back for a second with his mouth agape. Hajime used the silence he had to grab his coat and bag from the staff room, grumbling his goodbyes to Hanamaki, Mattsun and Kyoutani. 

When he sauntered back out, Oikawa was gone.

“He left.”, Yahaba narrated his thoughts out loud. “In quite a hurry too. Your words really resonated with him, Iwaizumi-san.”.

“Yeah,”, Hajime hummed. “I hope so.”.

In all honesty, Iwaizumi was strangely captivated by the man, and wanted to console him further, though he’d never admit it. He wanted to tell him to work out whatever he had with his mother, too, but decided it too invasive for a man he had just met. 

Sighing, Hajime left the Seijou, pulling his coat around himself to block out the winds outside and began the trek to his apartment. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was three days later that Iwaizumi saw Oikawa again. 

He was working the machines on the busy Tuesday noon. A poor new kid was stuck on at the till at such a hectic time, Kageyama, he thought his name was. The kid looked ready to explode, with wide eyes and a nervous tremor in his body. It made Hajime very glad he had only the job of filling up the cups with the finished order. 

The sound of metal clanging and annoyed shouts came from the staff room, and Hajime had to yell from the machines for Hanamaki and Matsukawa to stop fighting each other with the tongs instead of marching in there and slapping them both around the head like he wanted to. 

He didn't know what was off, but Hajime felt strangely at peace. 

“Iwaizumi.”, a warmth on his shoulder and a breath in his ear made him turn around from facing the machine. Yahaba was standing behind him, smiling deviously. 

“Your boyfriend’s here.”.

A scowl appeared on his face until his vision focused on a figure behind Yahaba, standing in line at the till. The man was looking at him, smiling. Hajime’s expression evened, though not as steadily as he’d liked it to. 

Oikawa was smiling softly at him, and Iwaizumi couldn't help but think that he looked  _ healthier. .  _

As Kageyama finished the order of the woman standing in front of Oikawa, Iwaizumi stepped up to the till before he could call up the next customer, placing a warm hand on Kageyama’s lower back and butting gently him to the side with his hip. 

“Uh- It’s okay, Kageyama. I'll take this one.”.

The boy flushed brightly and bowed, announcing an, ‘Okay!’, and scuttling off. 

Oikawa stepped up the counter, a small self-assured smile on his face, and it seemed much more real than the smiles Hajime had seen before. 

“Funny seeing you here, Iwa-chan.”, he greeted playfully. 

“May I take your order, Shittykawa?”.

The man retracted in slight awe, before grinning and laughing at the nickname. 

“I- I thought about what you said, Iwa-chan.”.

Hajime looked at the man, the noon sun filtering through the window making his dewy skin glow. His eyes closed and dark circles that used to be there were gone. 

“And?”, Hajime coaxed, voice sounding stronger than how his throat felt. 

Oikawa brought his eyes to Iwaizumi’s, and it was all he could do to not waver under the stare. 

His lips flicked upwards, shoulders easing and standing taller. 

“So, what was your number, then?”. 

Hajime couldn't deny the grin that spread over his face, too. 

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> kindaichi totally has a baby crush on hajime not even headcanon just canon af at this point  
> also hajime totally does super flirty stuff to random people which makes them really flustered (touching kageyama and pushing him with his hip, cue kageyama running into the bathroom to splash ice water on himself and wondering what love is really) (jk but no actually)  
> also about kyoutani:  
> he doesn't actually work at seijou, he just sits in the backroom whenever he likes (tho usually when yahaba's on duty) and is too scary for anyone to actually say anything  
> Hanamaki tried talking to him once and got glared at  
> He only answers to Hajime, moving his feet when Hajime sweeps  
> the most he's ever spoken is when Iwa was making a drink for himself and asked if Kyoutani wanted one to which he paused and mumbled a little 'nah'  
> Hajime walked out of the backroom with his iced coffee and like 'he's a pretty chill guy' to which hanmaki and mattsun both got heartattacks  
> okay done with headcanons bye thanks


End file.
